It has been conventionally known that a capacitive film is interposed between a lower electrode and an upper electrode in an MIM capacitor. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for manufacturing an MIM capacitor by forming a capacitive film on the lower electrode and then forming the upper electrode by chemical vapor deposition (hereinafter referred to as CVD).